


Honor at a Heavy Price

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Kink, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Fetish, Sumo Girls, Sumo Wrestling, Weight Gain, Wrestling, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A story taken from this tumblr request: "Could you please write a story about a sumo match between a ssbbw Aradia, and an ssbbw Vriska?"





	Honor at a Heavy Price

Aradia and Vriska stood on either side of a circular wrestling ring, with no ropes to speak of. This is because the two trolls decided to engage in a particular type of wrestling, sumo wrestling. This was the reason they had both experienced such drastic changes in figure during their preparation for the match. That is to say, they had both gained tremendous amounts of weight. 

In the weeks leading up to their competition, they had stuffed themselves with the fattiest foods available almost nonstop. By time the day of the contest came around, they were both around the same massive size, with both sporting huge guts and trembling rolls of fat, barely contained by the sumo-style underwear they both wore, for the sake of giving the competition some authenticity. Aradia and Vriska had their differences, and wanted to settle it in a public, fair manner. Aradia had some strong East Beforus heritage, so she looked to her ancestor, Damara, who had even more cultural knowledge, to see if there were any traditional East Beforan forms of competition they could use. Damara suggested sumo wrestling, out of a desire to keep her culture's traditions alive, and not, because, for example, Damara found herself incredibly sexually aroused by the idea of two topless, massively fat women slamming into each other, not at all. 

And thus, that brings us to our current situation, with a corpulent Aradia and Vriska facing each other, ready to pounce at every moment. It wouldn't be much of a tournament without an audience, however. Many trolls from Beforus and Alternia were present, with Damara granted a front-row seat. 

"BEGIN" Damara shouted, taking a brief pause from smoking. Vriska and Aradia waddled furiously at each other, meeting in the dead center of the arena. Their guts and breasts collided first, sending shockwaves through both of the fatty masses, forming an almost hypnotic jiggling motion. 

Neither Aradia or Vriska seemed very ashamed of the fact that their exposed breasts were smashing against each other, or that those breasts were exposed to almost everyone they knew. All that mattered to them was victory, as they both knew that the shame of public indecency was nothing compared to the shame of losing. 

The two girls pushed and struggled against each other, trying to use the staggering weight they both possessed to force the other back. They strained and pushed with their arms, using the weight of their bodies to force the other back, and anchor themselves in place. 

Neither seemed to have the upper hand. Every time Vriska managed to push back Aradia, Aradia would force her back an equal distance. They grunted and strained, fat rolls trembling and quivering, but neither of them could make any real progress. 

Aradia grunted, repeatedly slamming her heavy gut into Vriska like a wrecking ball. She managed to gain some ground, now, forcing Vriska back just a few inches which she was not able to immediately recover from. Vriska tried to stand her ground, but Aradia had the advantage, and was ready to push her advantage. Vriska and Aradia continued their back and forth exchange of pushing and shoving, but for every few inches Vriska managed to push Aradia back, Aradia seemed to push her back even more in return. 

Vriska began to sweat, as the edge of the arena and her round, fatty body became increasingly close. She gritted her teeth, but there was nothing she could do, as the enormous Aradia finally managed to force her off the stage. Vriska's body hit the ground with a thud, as her waves of fat trembled along with the ground underneath her. 

Damara rushed onto the stage to crown Aradia the winner, sneaking a few furtive gropes at her breasts and fat rolls while she was close. 

Of course, simply being declared the winner wasn't the only reward of the contest, and the winner was to be granted a special privilege upon victory. 

Aradia waddled over to Vriska, who couldn't get up from a combination of exhaustion and her massive gut getting in the way. 

Aradia casually, silently plopped her corpulent rear on Vriska's face, crushing her under the fatty ass that was apparently her superior. Vriska, meanwhile, had no choice but to let Aradia's rump crush her, only able to grumble in frustration underneath.


End file.
